


Words Cut Deeper Than Knives

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Based on today, 05/11/2018 episode when Chas tells Robert that she has words for him.And Roberts scarf makes a fluffy appearance, creating a cute family moment between the three.





	Words Cut Deeper Than Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but whoever said sticks and stones may break your bones but words cannot hurt you is a bloody liar. Words hurt way more than a beating.

She made sure to wrap herself up in a thick scarf and her pink hat and gloves before walking outside to give her son in law a few words of her own. Aaron might be all loved up and claimed that they've sorted it but Seb leaving didn't prove that anything had been sorted properly. Just a couple of days ago, Robert had been so insistent of keeping Seb here and then he suddenly just gave him away? No. Not on her watch.  
  
She found him standing beside Lydia and San with a mug of tea in his hand, his other hand shoved deep in his pocket. His thick scarf made him look younger and more vulnerable and his face was just like Liv had said earlier, down and really not listening to anybody else around him.  
  
Lydia was oblivious though, chatting away as Sam laughed beside them and she nudged Robert, making him jump with the sudden action, clearly not expecting it. Chas walked over and gave him a tight lipped smile, voice too cheery to show her anger.  
  
"So! Robert! Mind if we have that quick chat?"  
  
Robert nodded silently and walked away from Lydia and Sam. They walked around the outside of the house, her arm linked in his. He had left his mug of tea on one of the windowsills hoping someone would find it in the morning or something and he swallowed a lump down his throat.  
  
"I'm not happy with you, you know, and this isn't a nice gesture by the way, I'm just cold and you happen to be warm..."  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"You know Robert, you've finally grown to be loved by every single member of this family. Obviously my son sees something different in you from what we see, the reason he loves you. I'm happy, very happy that the pair of you got married...finally tied the knot and settled down...finally started a family..."  
  
Robert sighed. He knew what was coming up. Three fireworks exploded in the sky above them and he began to chew on the inside of his cheek.  
  
"I know. I love Aaron, and I'm glad we've got a family together-"  
  
"But you think you can just send his son away without consulting him first? You're supposed to be a changed Man, thinking of others first and yet, your husband was sitting in the pub this morning! Crying his eyes out over the fact that he wasn't involved in his own sons choice!"  
  
Robert paused and looked down to her.  
  
"He was crying?"  
  
Chas practically hissed at him.  
  
"Yes! Wanna know why? Because he felt worthless. Again! He felt like he wasn't ever going to be a proper dad, despite everything he's done for you and Seb! He's took him in as if he's one of his own! He loves Seb! And you know what? I could give less of a stuff about Rebecca and her feelings because in the end, Seb belongs with the pair of you!"  
  
"It was hard for me too! You didn't see-!"  
  
She raised her hand up in front of her face, nearly in front of his mouth shutting him up, and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you ever make Aaron feel a fraction of what he felt today...oh...I swear on my life, I will not hesitate to kick you out this family because God knows that Aaron doesn't need to head back down that path with you on it, with you creating that path...you understand?"  
  
Robert kept his mouth shut and felt her wriggle her arm out of his. He wanted to scream, shout at her how he felt because in the end...who actually cared what he felt? Nobody cares unless you show a few tears and he wasn't that kind of person. Chas would always stick up for her son, who wouldn't? But it meant she was blind to Roberts feelings, refused to see the good in him unless Aaron was smiling.  
  
So he barely nodded his head and watched her leave and head back around to the front of the house. He fixed his scarf and found the mug sitting on the windowsill when he was walking back so he grabbed it and stepped inside to shove it in the sink. Aaron was still seated on the couch, Seb grabbing at his face with excited gurgles.   
  
He supposed...Chas was right actually. He did make Aaron doubt himself, make him feel like he had nothing to do with Sebs life when in reality, he did. Aaron was the one who Seb looked at and said dada, Aaron was the one who suggested Seb stayed at theirs and he was the one who drove Rebecca to the hospital when she gave birth.  
  
He didn't deserve to feel that about himself. He didn't deserve to doubt himself when he was the best dad that a kid could ever ask for.  
  
Robert sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped an arm around the back of Aarons neck, stroking the skin the way he likes it. He leaned over and kissed the top of Sebs head before giving his husband a proper one, deepening it quickly until Aaron pushed him away gently and scrunched his eyebrows up in an amused smile.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Why? You complaining?"  
  
Aaron shook his head with a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
"No. Just...it was a bit much for a baby in front of us..."  
  
Robert gave him a look that said 'seriously?' before he saw Aaron's hidden smirk.  
  
"You are such a wind up"   
  
Aaron laughed and put a hand on his husbands knee.  
  
"Please don't tell me mum had words with you..."  
  
"Just a little but it's fine, all sorted. She wasn't too harsh, just worried about you"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert felt his scarf tug down on its own before realising that was exactly what Seb was doing. Seb tugged more on the bottom of Roberts scarf before he took it off and nudged Aaron to move over. He did, and Robert unfolded his scarf to wrap it around the back of Aaron's neck and leave the bottom of it for Seb to play with, probably try and chew it since he was teething.   
  
Aaron grinned and rubbed the top of Sebs head gently.  
  
"Seriously Robert, you ok?"  
  
Robert pulled his side of his scarf down a little and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Have to be don't I? Good job I've got yous as my family..."  
  
Aaron responded by giving him a quick kiss and shifted on the couch so his knees were bent up and Seb was placed in Roberts lap, Aaron's head on his husbands chest. Half an hour later, the only sounds were the exploding fireworks outside and Aaron's soft snores as he drifted off to sleep. The scarf Robert had around them lay in the same position, wrapping them all together like the proper little family they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was real enough? Not gonna lie, I was a sobbing mess when I saw this episode, from Aaron's hurt, Roberts hurt, Aaron and Sebs family time, Gerrys memorial, Robert looking hurt by Chas telling him they'd have words later...and Aaron's face at the end when realising he has to give Seb back tomorrow.


End file.
